Different Place, Different People, Still The Same
by Danni Elana Damon
Summary: Bella and her 16 year old Brother, Riley moves to Forks, to get away from Phil, and his abusive ways, 16 years after her mother died, but when she moves to forks, will things change or will everything be the same? Rated M for abuse and rape later on.
1. The Flight

Different Place, Different People, But Still The Same...

The Flight

I do not own any characters, they all belong in the book twilight :p they belong to Stephanie Meyer, Good Books Girl!

I know it seems weird that I left Phoenix and moved to forks but I really had no choice, I couldn't stay and live with Phil anymore. Ever since my mum died while giving birth to Riley he has treated me different, I think he has resorted to using me like he would have mum, but I'm not mum and I will not let him use me that way, so I left, to go live with my real dad Charlie, in forks, taking my fourteen year old brother with me. Don't get me wrong I hate the rain and love the sun, but I really don't think I could have handled talking care of Riley while I was still at school, and so Charlie volunteered to help me. So now here I am on a plane with my brother headed to the most rained on place in all of America. Lucky for Riley he doesn't mind the rain.

I was shocked out of thinking when the person next to me started talking to me. She was short, had black hair that was fairly short and stuck out everywhere, she had golden eyes and a cute face, she was also very pale and had

"Hi! My names Alice, what's yours? " I couldn't believe it, I never got talked to in my old school I was always the loner, no one ever talked to me, now this pixie (and I say pixie cause I don't know what else to call her, I mean she literally looks like a pixie) sitting next to me decides to talk to me you see how I would feel I was stunned, she must think I'm weird staring at her like this...

"Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella" I tell her but I'm sure I must have sounded breathless or something like that, but she smiled.

"so, Bella why are you heading to the most rained on place in America?" she asked laughing

"uhhh... I'm going to live with my dad..." that was all I could say, I mean there was no way I was going to tell a total stranger about what happened at my old home and why I left it, I mean really?

"nice, sounds fun!" wow she had sooo much energy, I could only laugh a hard humourless laugh

"So what about you, why are you going to forks?" I asked

"Oh, I live in forks, with the rest of my family, but I wanted to go shopping in a non-rainy town for once, plus the area around forks doesn't really have the best of shops" she said smiling, and laughing, I had to laugh with her, she was just that type of person

"OH!" she said "this is my boyfriend Jasper" she said point to the guys sitting on the other side of her, he looked kind of strained, his eyes were a golden colour, just like Alice's, he has blonde wavy hair, he was very pale, like Alice, and had scars on his face, you could see them very well, and I'm sure most other people wouldn't notice, but I did.

"very nice to meet you ma'am" he said

"nice too meet you too. Bella" I said sticking out my hand for him to shake

"uhhh... His not the touchy-feely type, sorry Bella I should have told you before"

"oh" I said taking my hand back " no problem Alice" just then Riley's movie finished and he took out his headphones

"Are we nearly there yet Bella?"

"umm, I'm not sure" I said trying to look around for the time

"we have fifteen minutes left" I heard Alice say, well that was weird, how did she know that? There's not even a clock on this damned plane. Nah she most likely where's a watch. I decided

"thanks" said riley putting his headphones back on to listen to music for the rest of the flight. Hat when I heard Alice gasp, she was staring straight ahead, like she was seeing through the seat in front of her, except her eyes were blank. Jasper was staring at her and talking to her. She broke out of then, and stared right at me, looking slightly scared, before turning to Jasper and talking to him so lowly that I couldn't hear her. The rest of the flight went on as normal, Alice and Jasper talking to each other and Riley listening to his music.

We got of the plane and Charlie was there to pick us up Alice said goodbye and that she would see me later. What was with that? Charlie led us to his car and we drove off, the drive home was about two hours, so I put in my headphones and started to listen to my music, when my favourite song came on, Charlie decided to talk, so I paused my music and took out my headphones and listened to what he was saying.

"Bells, this is how its going to go, you cook and clean, and if the house isn't clean and my food isn't on the table every time I'm there will be a punishment, and I can guarantee you wont like it, alright?" I gulped but nodded. How could this be happening? I moved to forks to get away form this, I didn't think Charlie would be like this I meant he is the chief of police for fucks sakes! Thank god Riley had his headphones on and couldn't hear what we where saying, he knew what was happening with Phil and he didn't need it now, he needed to finish school, his a good kid.

"Good, do this and your life here will be fine" he said smiling.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Ok, ok I know it's a short chapter but I had to start somewhere

Review will make it go faster XD

Ok guys I'm going away for a week with no internet so the next chapter could be up tomorrow, the next day, or the next day. But if its not, it will be up by the 12th of October :D thanks guys!


	2. New Home

New Home

I own none of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer

Sigh can I borrow Jacob, just for one night? Hehehehe

As we walked in the door, me carrying all the bags of course, I noticed it was a complete mess, I could have sworn a bomb hit this place! There were beer bottles lying all over the floor, there was other bits and pieces of rubbish there too, you couldn't even see the floor!

"Now you understand this Isabella you will take the bags upstairs, unpack them then you will come downstairs cook my dinner, then clean the house until it is spotless! Until then you are not allowed to go to bed, if you do there will be a huge punishment involved!"

'Ok dad"

"Well what are you waiting for then! GO!" I started pulling the bags towards the stairs, once I got to the first one, I turned around.

"Isn't Riley going to help?"

"No you stupid bitch! His going to learn how to be a swan I turned around and started walking back up the stairs but stop when I felt someone smack my ass HARD!

"Isabella there will be a punishment for you tonight, for questioning my orders" he said with a huge evil smirk on his face. I think I will grow to hate that smirk.

"Yes father" I replied before continuing up the stairs, tears forming in my eyes. How many people could there be like this in the world? I unpacked Riley's bag in his room then went on to unpack mine. Looking around at my room while I was at it, my room was so plain. Plain cream walls, one window on the side of the house, facing out into the bush, a double bed with cream sheets and a cream wardrobe, wow enough cream I though sarcastically to myself, well at least I got a double bed. Though I couldn't bare thinking about why I had a double bed. After I had unpacked my things into my cream dresser and wardrobe, I was done. So I walked downstairs to see Riley and Charlie watching sports on the TV. They were each taking up a couch, there was no wear for anyone else to sit, not that I would ever be allowed to sit on the couch. I was just starting dinner when I felt someone behind me.

"Up to your room now" I heard Charlie say before I turned around and looked at him. "It's time for your punishment" there was that evil smirk again. Grrrr I hated it already. I gulped and then walked upstairs to my cream bedroom.

Charlie walked in after me and went to sit on my bed while I stood there in the door way looking at him.

"Shut the door Bells" he said, he had no emotion on his face what so ever. I think that's what scared me the most. So I shut the door and then just stood there looking at him again.

"Over here Bells" he said motioning for me to lie over his lap. I walked over slowly, I didn't want to make this any worse for me than it already was. I knew how it would go, I would lie on his lap he would give me a spanking until my ass was red as a rose, making sure that I would be very uncomfortable tomorrow, and to get his point through my apparently think head.

Once I was lying over his lap, he positioned me in the right spot and then...

SMACK! I felt a huge stinging sensation go through my butt "Now Bella tell me again why I am having to do this?" he asked

"Because I questioned your orders?" I said it more like a question but I think he got it.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"That's right" I hear Charlie say over my tears and dry sobs. If I learned anything from living with Phil was that it was better not to make any noise. "Will you ever do it again Bells?"

"No father of course not!" I said

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Good only three more now and I want you to count them"

SMACK! "One" I whimpered

SMACK! "T...two" I got out

SMACK! This one was the hardest one yet and I was so close to sobbing out loud now, it really hurt! But I said "Three"

Charlie stood up and walked to the door, but he stopped in the doorway.

"Now go downstairs and finish the cleaning and cooking"

"Yes father" I replied standing up, since he had dropped me on the ground when he got up. I walked to the door and when Charlie moved aside I walked through. But before I could get all the way a hand connected with my already sore ass.

"Don't question me again Bells or your punishment will be worse than last time" meaning I was lucky he didn't pull my pants down and spank my bear ass this time.

"Yes father" I replied before walking downstairs to finish cooking his dinner and cleaning his house.

Once his dinner was ready I got out two plates and set the table, I knew I wouldn't be able to eat anywhere near or with Charlie and Riley.

"Dinners done!" I call standing in the kitchen while they sat down and started eating.

"Good job Bells, you can go now" Charlie said through mouthfuls. I walked out of the kitchen and started cleaning the house. I had the living room done in half an hour and the rest of the house done in the next hour.

"Father?" I asked walking into the living room again

"Yes Bells?"

"May I go to bed now?"

"Sure as soon as you put this in the bin" he said. Well he was nicer than Phil that was for sure.

"Of course father" I replied

"Bells, if someone happens to come over while both you and I are here you are to call me dad got it?"

"Yes dad" he smiled and I grabbed his now empty beer bottle, put it in the bin in the kitchen then walked upstairs to my room, where I put on my favourite pj's, a silky pink lacy nighty, that only went down to just under my butt. I hopped into bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was dead to the world.

Sorry this is so late guys! I have been really busy with school and stuff, but I have the next chapter after this on my phone, so all I have to do it type it up, when I get the time, then you shall have the chapters you deserve.

Thanks to everyone who read my story, I like getting reviews its cool, but if you can't be bothered down worry, its really annoying people begging you for reviews that what you get a beta for :p hahahhaah 3 my beta!


	3. First Day

FIRST DAY

Hey guys, sorry, I've been extremely busy and I have had it written out on my phone for while I just haven't had time to type it up on the computer to put it on. Between work, and before that school, I just haven't had time, sorry to everyone who was reading this, and I hope that you can forgive me, I know I don't really have ant excuses :p hahaha anyway here it is, I hope you enjoy it.

Do not own, Stephanie does, I just get bored and like to fiddle with her characters

Thanks love you all! Xx

First day

I woke up with a blazing headache and my ass hurt like a bitch! There was a soft light shining in the window, not like in Phoenix where there would be sunlight shining throughout the window onto my eyes waking me up. I slowly sat up in bed. I didn't know if I would be allowed hot water here. So I was about to walk downstairs to ask Charlie when my bed room door burst open, an there stood Riley ready for school and looking like Riley, I could tell all the girls would fall for him on the first day, his just that kind of guy.  
"dad said your not allowed hot water" he said  
"an your siding with him?" I asked sighing.  
" nope his gone" Riley smiled " he left for work 10 minutes ago, he told me to make sure you didn't use hot water, but I'm not gonna tell so he will never know" Riley winked at me before walking out of the room and downstairs to make us breakfast.

I got in the shower and ended up just standing there for a few minutes before I actually started to wash. I washed my hair loving the calming smell of my strawberry shampoo. Once I was out I got dressed, pulling on my favorite popular girl dress. I was short and came down to just above mid thigh, it was a good V neck, the bottom on the V finishing just under my boobs, showing a good amount of skin, I smiled as I pulled on my heels. I stood up then and looked at myself in the full length mirror on the back of my door.  
I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs just as Riley was putting breakfast on the table. I smiled at him and he winked at me again, before I sat down an devoured my food, once I had we walked outside. I stopped dead, there was a car in the driveway. I took a second look, it was a black convertible, it wasn't Charlie's cruiser so I calmed down.  
" yeah dad brought me a car" I heard Riley say " he said you were to walk to school but since his not here I don't mind giving you a lift." he said

I smiled and jumped in the car, pressing the button to put the lid down straight away. Riley got in the car and put the keys in the slot twisting he turned the car on.  
"wait, your not allowed to drive" I said  
" Charlie said it was okay with him if I was driving but look at me Bella do I really look like I'm too young to drive?"  
He had a point there and I smile "fine, go on hurry up I want to get to school!"  
"why bella?" he asked " schools boring" he said smiling, for him it was defiantly not boring.  
"Because it gets me away from my life here" I sighed, he looked sad.

We got to school 10 minutes later and as we pulled into the parking lot, every person there turned to stare at us, I smiled and hoped out of the car. I was immediately bombarded with people wanting to talk to me. Riley got out of the car and the girls all flocked around him. We walked through the crowd of people and met at the back of the car before walking towards the office the crowd of people following us.

The bell rang just as we walked in the office door, and everyone slowly scattered. Going to their first classes. I walked up to the desk and looked around, there was no one there.  
"hello?" I called, with no answer, there was a door behind the desk and I decided I would look around see if I could find the office lady, on her clark it said her name was Mrs Cope.  
I walked behind her desk and was about to open the door when Riley decided he would talk.  
"Bella what are you doing?"  
"having a look around duh!" I said and opened the door, looking in I couldn't move. The site that was before me was gruesome. A bronze haired boy stood their with his mouth at this poor ladies neck, who I guessed was mrs cope, their was blood dripping down from her neck, the boy looked up then an he had bright red eyes, as he stared at me. I stood there frozen to the spot by the scene in front of me. Just then the boy dropped mrs cope and took a step towards me.  
"NO!" I screamed shaking my head hard, then I surprised myself, I screamed. I never scream because if I scream it will make everything worse, so I never scream, yet I screamed at the site before me, until I felt a hand cover my mouth.  
"shut up!" a velvet voice growled before the door that was toward my back flew open again. Wait I thought I didn't shut the door and I used to be standing in the doorway, if I did close the door then I would have hit me. But it didn't. I tried to turn around to see who was at the door but I couldn't this disgusting person was holding me still and man was he strong!  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET GO OF HER!" I heard Riley scream at the guy that was holding me. He rushed up and tried to pull me out of this gorgeous boys arms, I didn't work, because the guy that was holding me just held on tighter and flung one of his arms out hitting Riley square in the chest. Riley flew across the room and hit the wall with a dull thumb before falling to the ground unconscious.  
"RILEY!" I screamed kicking and hitting at the guy that was holding me again. He put me down and I ran straight over to Riley "Riley Riley please wake up" I cried  
"you see how easy it would be for me to kill you" I heard the guy ask from the other side of the room. I nodded tears running down my face.  
"you'll never tell anyone about me will you, about what I did?" I shook my head  
"did you kill her?" I heard myself ask  
"ha! Hardly, I had only just started drinking look, she's still breathing" I turned to look at Mrs cope, she was still breathing.  
"what about my brother?"  
"his fine just unconscious" the bronze haired boy smirked. I stood up I was sick to death of that evil fucking smirk!  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" I screamed in his face, before he quickly, and I mean quickly like I didn't even see him move, an covered my mouth with his hand. Again I tried to get away but it was useless, he was soo much stronger and faster than me, I had nowhere to go, if he wanted to kill me he could have.  
"I'm Edward Cullen, nice too meet you too Bella" he said smirking I gasped how did he know my name? But then I though of something, he was fast strong drinks blood, OH SHIT THIS BOY WAS A VAMPIRE! I thought  
"your... Your a "  
"just spit it out" this boy, Edward said harshly  
"your a vampire" I breathed, he just smirked again  
"how did you figure that out?" he laughed sarcastically at me  
"but if your a vampire how do you stand all this blood?" I asked as the back of Riley's head was bleeding and mrs cope's blood was all over the floor.  
"oh that's easy, I'm not hungry, if I was you would be dead already, trust me" he smirked. I looked away and just happened to spot the clock, shit! We missed our first two periods! Well to bad I had to get Riley to the hospital.  
"you will make your he doesn't tell anyone won't you?" I sighed I didn't know if I could convince him but I would try.  
"I'll try"  
"good" here I'll help him get to the hospital" Edward said "but first..." he said not finishing his sentence with words instead going over to Mrs Cope and pulling a bandage from his pocket and putting it around Mrs Copes neck before pulling out a needle and shoving it into her arm injecting whatever was in the needle into her system.  
"what was that?" I asked  
"it'll help her heal quicker and wake her up in an hour without her remembering anything" I just stared at him. I'm pretty sure my mouth was open and I looked like a fish deprived of air.  
"what?" he asked  
" uh nothing, I have to get Riley to the hospital, i guess I will be missing my first day of school, great" I said sarcastically.  
"I'll help you" he said as if there was nothing wrong and Riley had just fainted.  
"ohhkay" I said still not sure, but I'd he wanted to help there was nothing I could do, he was after all stronger that me. I giggled at my own lame joke.  
"what's so funny?" he asked  
"nothing"  
"you will tell me!" he said as he raced over to my side and pinned me to the wall near Riley holding my neck to keep my feet off the ground. I could feel my lack of air intake making me light headed and dizzy. So I nodded and he dropped me on the ground.  
"as I said it was nothing, I was just think that there was nothing I could do to stop you from helping me, since you know you are stronger than me" I said  
"hmm your right" he said, lifting Riley off the ground and carrying him out into the car park, to the only nice car is this place. It was a shiny silver Volvo, he opened the back door on the car, I don't know how considering he was still holding Riley, placed Riley in the back seat, then opened the passenger side door. I think he expected me to get in the car, but when I didn't move he said  
"well go on, get in!"  
" what about my car?" I asked stalling  
"I'll get my sister to drive it back to your place later" he said then promptly grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him and the all but pushing me further into the car.  
"fine" I said " I'll get in just stop pushing!" he just smirked, whole I hopped in the car, after I was fully in, he shut the door for me. What was this, like a vampire gentleman... He got in his side, put the key in the ignition, twisting and the car roared to life, well maybe I should say purred, cause his car purred, like I cat, rather than the truck that Riley drove to school today..  
"put your seatbelt on" he said and the smirk was evident in his voice, I put it on, and looked up at him.  
"what about you?" I heard myself ask  
"don't need to" he replied "vampire remember" there was that darn sexy smirk again!  
"what about Riley?"  
"his already strapped in" my head whipped around to look at Riley, yes he was lying on the seat just like before, but he had seat belts on, one on his middle, one on his feet, and one over his chest. "how did those get there?"  
"vampire remember?" he asked smirking again, well fuck him!

We got to the hospital and edward pick up Riley out of the back seat, and carried him into the hospital with me on his tail.

"why hello there Edward, what can I do for you today?" asked an extremely beautiful blonde girl, I would say she was 25, she had blonde hair that went down to just past her ass, she was skinny, and had the body that all teenage girls wanted, her eyes were a golden colour, but her voice! It was too high and nasally. Wait was she trying to bed Edward? A vampire? Did she know he was a vampire?

" can we just please get a personal room, and have my father attend to us Tanya?" Edward asked

"of course! Will I see you later?" gosh I was really starting to hate he voice, let alone that fact that she was trying to hit on my Edward... Woah! Slow down there Bella! Did you just say my Edward, his not your Edward, you only just met him, you don't even like him remember!

"no, what room Tanya?" Edward said it a voice that ended that convocation. SUCKED IN BITCH!

" level 5 room 550" she said and before I knew Edward had started walking again! He walked to fast! I had to at least jog to keep up!

We reached the elevator and he pushed the button that said 5, I felt myself going up and then we stop, Edward walked out and I followed until we got to room 550 and he put Riley down on the bed. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and held his hand, he was so sweet to me, and then when he tries to save me he gets hurt... NO I won't let him get hurt for me again! No matter what it took!

After about 10 minutes a doctor walked into the room, telling me his name was Dr Cullen. Ok I dot normally say this but this man would be a sex god for 20 year olds, personally i think Edward was hotter but as I said 20 year olds would die trying to get him, he had short blonde hair and gold eyes like the girlie the office... He didn't look a thing like Edward, apart from the white skin that looked like it shined in the light...

Riley woke up about half an hour later and Dr Cullen took him to get some tests done, and I was just sitting there in the room with Edward.

"don't call charlie" I whispered so low, I'm surprised he heard me, even with his vampire hearing.

" why?"

" he doesn't need to know?" I tried

" I think he needs some version of why his son ended up in hospital"

"you've called him!" I gasped

"no, but I'm sure Carlisle has"

"no" I breathed out, I didn't think he'd be able to hear me but he did.

"why's wrong with calling Charlie?"

"nothing nothing, just don't worry about it" I said shanking my head from side to side.

Just then Dr Cullen walked back in with Riley.

"Dr Cullen?" I asked

"please dear, call me Carlisle"

"fine was anything wrong?"

"no everything us fine, just a lump and bruise on the back of his head, that will hurt for a few days, I suggest giving him nurofen plus for the pain. Oh and your dad is waiting in the waiting room, so you two can go home"

"thank you Dr Cullen" I said grabbing rileys arm and pulling him out the door towards Charlie.

There sitting slumped down in a chair in the waiting room was Charlie, he looked worn out tired, and only I could tell but entirely pissed off.. I was going to get it tonight... I sighed and walked further down the hall to where Charlie was sitting. The moment we walked into view Charlie stood up running over to Riley and hugging him.

"thanks god your ok, I was worried I was going to have to call your grandmother" he said to Riley before turing to me " and you miss, are in a lot of trouble, first because you didn't save your brother, second because you didn't call me and third because you were talking to a boy! That's right I heard your convosation with him, and let me tell you if I ever find out you've been talking to him again, your life is just going to get a hell of a lot worse!"

Once in the car the yelling just got worse and worse, I just tuned it out, not wanting to hear it.

Also I'm going away so I won't be updating for awhile, I will try to get something written while I'm away but since I will be on the beach, I doubt I will get much done…. So I have decided to apologize ahead, I'm sorry if I don't update for awhile but hopefully once I get back, and get back to school I will start updating more regularly.

Lots of love Danni xx

P.S. it would help greatly if you would update and give me advice, or just tell me how I'm doing… so that if something is wrong I can fix it, or if its good give me a bit more self confidence to keep writing. But I wont force you to review, I don't like the people that sit there begging for people to review their stories, it annoys me, so I hope it wont get to that stage


End file.
